UNBROKEN
by omgleevictoriousfan94
Summary: Rachel has a secret that no knows about, but what happens when she has to miss Glee. What happened to Rachel. WARNING SELF HARMING.
1. Chapter 1

(a/n) hey guys this is my new story, I wasn't going to update this story yet but I have nothing else to do so enjoy. I also have a OC in this story. Let me know what you think. WARNING: Self harming.

Summary: Rachel has a secret that no one knows about. What happens when Rachel has to miss Glee club because something happened. Read to find out what happens to Rachel.

Chapter 1: The secret

Rachel's POV:

Hello I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, I have a secret that no one knows about. I have a little sister named Crystal Berry. She gets bullied at school like me. I take care of since my dads are never home.

She is 13 and doesn't understand things as well as others. I woke up early getting ready for school. I woke up my sister Crystal.

"Good morning Crystal" Rachel said. "Hey Rach" Crystal sighed. "What's wrong ?" Rachel asked.

" I don't want to go to school" Crystal said. "I know, but remember if you don't go to school you can't become a singer" Rachel said.

"Fine" Crystal said. Rachel drove Crystal to school. "I'll pick you up later ok" Rachel said. "Ok bye" Crystal. After Rachel dropped Crystal off at school, she had to go to school.

When Rachel walked in school, she went to her locker to get her books. She went to Spanish class first period. Classes went by fast Rachel thought.

It was lunch time, Rachel wasn't very hungry so she went to the choir room. She sat by the piano just playing random keys.

When she finished playing it was time for Glee club. She sat in her usual sit. The rest of club can a couple minutes after her.

Mr. Shue started speaking once all the members came. "Alright guys today's assignment we're doing-" Mr. Shue was interrupted by some ones phone ringing. "Hello" Rachel said.

The club members were staring at her while she was talking on the phone. "Yes, I'll be on my way" Rachel said. Rachel left the choir without an explanation, she just ran out.

"Rachel" Mr. Shue yelled. "Does anyone know why she left ?" Mr. Shue asked. "No" the club said. Rachel ran to her car and drove to Crystals school.

When she arrived, she ran to the office. She saw Crystal sitting in front of the principals office with bruises on her arms and a cut on her face.

"What happened ?" Rachel asked. "They beat me up" Crystal said. "Let me talk to the principal" Rachel said.

"Hello Ms. Berry" Principal James said. "Hello, what happened ?" Rachel asked.

"She got in a fight, one girls called her fat then Crystal punched one of the girls" Principal James said. "Does she have a punishment ?" Rachel asked.

"She has a suspension, she stays home tomorrow" Principal James said. "Ok thank you" Rachel said.

Rachel left the principal's office and took Crystal home. "Crystal go to your room and do your homework, I'll call you when dinner is ready." Rachel said.

"Ok" Crystal said. Rachel was cooking dinner when she heard the door. Rachel opened the door and saw that Puck was standing there.

"What are you doing here Noah" Rachel said closing the door. "I wanted to see if you were ok we all were worried when you left Glee early today" Puck said.

"Well I'm fine Noah thank you" Rachel said. "So, what happened that you had to leave Glee ?" Puck asked. "Oh umm I had to…..umm my dads needed me home early because they had to leave and they needed to tell me how long they were going to be gone and stuff " Rachel lied.

"Ok but your dads never really call you and tell you that there leaving and that you need to be home when there living" Puck said.

"Well they needed me to come an-" Rachel was interrupted by a scream coming from inside the house.

Rachel ran inside to her sister's room and Puck followed her. Rachel saw Crystal with a razor in her hand and her wrist bleeding.

"Crystal why did you do that" Rachel asked opening the first aid kit and treating her wrist. "I'm sorry I just couldn't take it" Crystal starting crying.

Rachel hugged her little sister. "Rachel who is this ?" Puck asked. Rachel just realized that he was in the room.

"Noah this is my sister Crystal" Rachel said. "You have a sister ?" Puck questioned. "Yes, can you go please I'll tell you everything tomorrow" Rachel said. "Alright" Puck said then left. Rachel's life was going to change.

(a/n) that's chapter 1, I made I made it very long I will try to update soon. Please review and let me know what you think should I continue. REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n) thanks for the reviews and story/author alerts. Btw this is Puck/Rachel.

Chapter 2:the truth

Crystal's POV:

"What Rachel doesn't know won't hurt her right" Crystal thought. I heard Rachel talking to someone then the door close.

I ran to the bathroom I looked in the mirror and saw myself I looked fat the girls in my school were right. "Do it, it will make you skinny" Crystal said to herself.

Crystal made herself throw up. She brushed her teeth and took a razor. "Now time to make the pain go away" Crystal said.

I slid the razor on my wrist it hurt. I winced at the pain I want to scream so badly, if I did Rachel will find out.

I saw a lot of blood dripping I started screaming. I saw Rachel ran over to me treating the cuts on my wrist and some guy standing at the door.

Rachel's POV:

"Should I go to school today or stay home" Rachel thought. "If I go to school Crystal is going to be home by herself and she can hurt herself " Rachel thought.

"If I stay home Noah is going to ask me questions or the Glee members are going to ask me questions" Rachel thought.

"I'll stay home" Rachel decided. Crystal woke up at 9:00. "Hey Crystal I want to talk to you" Rachel said.

"Fine" Crystal new what was going to happen. "Do you believe what those girls say to you ?" Rachel asked.

"No" Crystal lied. "If you don't believe what they say then why did you cut yourself ?" Rachel asked. "I don't know" Crystal said.

"Crystal stop lying to me I know you believe what those girls say and you cut yourself because you didn't know how else to release the pain" Rachel said. Crystal nodded.

"Crystal don't believe them you're a beautiful girl and your not fat your skinnier me" Rachel said.

"Next time when you feel pain you write a song of how you feel ok" Rachel said. "Ok" Crystal said. Crystal started walking away.

"Where are you going ?" Rachel asked. "To the studio" Crystal said. (a/n there studio is where they have a grand piano other music stuff in the basement) "Ok" Rachel said.

The day went by quick for Rachel. Rachel went to check on Crystal, Rachel saw her singing and playing piano.

Skies are crying

I am watching

Catching teardrops in my hands

Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance

Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me? You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper! As the smoke clears

I awaken, and untangle you from me

Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?

All my windows, still are broken

But I'm standing on my feet You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper! Go run, run, run

I'm gonna stay right here

Watch you disappear, yeah

Go run, run, run

Yeah it's a long way down

But I am closer to the clouds up here You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper, Oh

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!

Crystal started crying when she finished. She hear someone clapping, it was Rachel.

"Crystal that was amazing" Rachel said. "Thanks" Crystal said. "Did you write that ?" Rachel asked.

"yea" Crystal said. Rachel hugged her sister. "That's how I want you to deal with your pain" Rachel said.

Rachel heard the door bell. "Hey" Puck said. "Hello Noah what are you doing here ?" Rachel asked.

"I waited for you at your locker so we can talk but you never came" Puck said. "Oh, I had to stay home because of what happened to Crystal yesterday" Rachel said.

"Why was she cutting herself last night, does she always do that" Puck asked. "No, I know you must be wondering why didn't I you about her, but I'm going to tell you now" Rachel said.

(a/n) that's chapter 2, the next is when Rachel tells Puck everything . Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n) hey guys I know I haven't updated in a couple of days, I had I a lot of school work but I will try to update as much as I can this weekend. Also thank you for all the reviews. Here's chapter 3 enjoy.

Chapter 3: telling him

Rachel's POV:

Rachel lead Puck to the kitchen.

"Ok if you really want to know what happened I'll tell you." Rachel said.

"Thank you" Puck said.

"About 3years ago Crystal was found with a high learning disability but since my dads cant put her in a private school they put her in public school and everyday she gets bullied. The girls in her school call her fat, worthless, ugly, stupid, and they beat her up sometimes." Rachel said.

"Crystal is a young beautiful girl and she's skinner than you" Puck said.

"That's what I told her but I'm her sister so I don't count" Rachel said.

"Is that why was she cutting herself yesterday because the bulling was that bad" Puck said.

"Yea yesterday they beat her up and since they call her fat they she hasn't eaten in a couple of days" Rachel said.

"So why didn't you go to school today ?" Puck asked.

"Since Crystal got in a fight yesterday the principal suspended her for the day and I couldn't leave her alone because if I did who knows what could've happened" Rachel said.

" Oh, so where are your dads ?" Puck asked.

"There are on a business trip for 3 weeks" Rachel said.

"So you've been taking care of Crystal while your dads take business trips" Puck said.

"Yea" Rachel said.

"Well Berry I think your going to see me around more often" Puck said.

"Why ?" Rachel was confused.

"1: I'm going to help you take care of Crystal because I know its hard to be one your own and 2: I'm going to watch Crystal so you can hang out with Kurt or whoever because I know you need a break once in while" Puck said.

"Thank you Noah but you don't have to do that I'm fine of taking care of Crystal on my own" Rachel said. Rachel was thankful that Puck wanted to help but she didn't want anyone helping her.

"Come on Berry I want to help you" Puck said.

"Fine but you cant tell anyone about Crystal ok" Rachel said.

"Fine but why don't you want anyone to know about her" Puck asked.

"If they did find out things would be different" Rachel said.

"Ok but if you want to tell anyone I'll be there" Puck said.

"Thank you Noah" Rachel said.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school because its getting late and my mom needs me to take care of my sister tonight" Puck said.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow" Rachel said leading Puck to the door.

(a/n) I know it might be short but I will try to update. Also, I fixed the writing because people said it wasn't clear to read and I will fix the 1st and 2nd chapter so its easier to read. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

(a/n) thanks all for the reviews, author/story alerts. Here's chapter 4 enjoy.

Chapter 4:

Rachel's POV:

The next day I woke up early for school. I know Crystal is going to be begging me not to send her to school but she has to.

I hate to send her to school but she has to go. I walked Crystal's room and woke her up.

"Hey Crystal, you have to wake up for school"

"No, can I please stay home" Crystal begged.

"I'm sorry but can't I have to go to school today" Rachel said.

"Can I go to school with you" Crystal said.

"No, if I could I would but I can't" Rachel said.

"Fine but can at least go to your school after school when you have Glee club" Crystal begged. Rachel thought it was a very bad idea to take her sister to Glee club with her but if it would make her happy then she would let her come.

"Ok, but you have to behave and try not to get in trouble with the bullies ok" Rachel said.

"Ok" Crystal said.

Rachel and Crystal got ready for school, and went to Rachel's car. When they got to Crystal's school, they said there goodbyes but when Crystal went to leave Rachel pulled her back in the car.

"Crystal wait" Rachel said grabbing Crystal's arm.

"What" Crystal asked.

"Please try and eat something in school at lest a little something like a cookie or something please" Rachel begged.

"Fine" Crystal sighed.

Rachel was very worried for her sister, she hasn't eaten in 2days.

"Thank you" Rachel said.

With that Crystal left for school and Rachel drove to her school. When she arrived, she went to her locker and saw Puck standing there.

"Hey Rachel" Puck said.

"Hello Noah" Rachel said opening her locker.

"So you sent Crystal to school ?" Puck asked.

"Yes but she asked me if she can come after school for Glee" Rachel said closing her locker.

"And what did you tell her ?" Puck asked.

"Told her she can come" Rachel said.

"But I thought you did want anyone to know about her" Puck said.

"I didn't but I need her to be distracted from school" Rachel said.

"That's true so does sing like great Rachel Berry" Puck joked.

"Yes but I think she's better than me" Rachel admitted.

Puck gasped. "Someone is better than you and its your own sister how could be" Puck joked.

Rachel started laughing. "Its because she writes songs, I only write one or two songs and her songs are great" Rachel said.

"Will see if she is better than you at Glee" Puck said when the bell rang.

Rachel and Puck went to there first classes. Rachel went to Spanish class and Puck went to English.

Soon it was time for Rachel to go to lunch then Glee. Rachel was walking down the hall when she got hit with a slushie.

Rachel quickly went to her locker and got a change of clothes. She went to the bathroom to get changed.

When she was done getting the slushie off her it was almost time for Glee. She went to her car and drove to Crystal's school.

When she arrived at Crystal's school she saw Crystal waiting for her outside. When Crystal got in the car they drove off the McKinley.

When they got in the school they went to the choir room.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Shue" Rachel said walking into the room with Crystal behind her.

"Its alright Rachel just take a seat" Mr. Shue said without realizing that a girl was behind her.

All the glee members stared at Rachel and the girl next to her.

"Who's this Rachel ?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Oh, sorry this is my sister Crystal" Rachel said.

"Since when did you have a sister ?" Quinn asked.

" Since always" Crystal said.

"Why didn't you tell us that you had a sister ?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Maybe she didn't want to tell you" Puck said.

"Why ?" Quinn said.

"I asked her not to" Crystal said.

" Umm, ok" Brittany said.

"So can you sing Crystal ?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Yes, I can" Crystal said.

"Would like to show us" Mr. Shue asked.

"Sure" Crystal said.

(a/n) that's chapter 4, next chapter Crystal sings. I know this chapter is very long I'll try to update soon. REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

(a/n) thanks for the reviews here's chapter 5 enjoy.)

Chapter 5:

Rachel's POV:

"Crystal can you sing ? " Mr. Shue asked.

"Yes" Crystal said.

"Would you like to show us" Mr. Shue said.

Crystal looked at Rachel and she nodded.

"Sure" Crystal said.

"Come on up" Mr. Shue said.

Crystal walked to the piano.

"What song would like to sing ?" Mr. Shue asked.

"A song I wrote called Fix a Heart" Crystal said.

"Great you start when your ready" Mr. Shue said.

Crystal nodded and looked at Rachel, she gave her a reassuring smile.

It's probably what's best for you

I only want the best for you

And if I'm not the best, then you're stuck

I try to sever ties and I,

Ended up with wounds to bind

Like you're pouring salt in my cuts

And I just ran out of band-aids

I don't even know where to start 'Cause you can't bandage the damage,

You never really can fix a heart

Even though I know what's wrong,

How can I be so sure

If you never say what you feel, feel?

I must have held your hand so tight,

You didn't have the will to fight

I guess you needed more time to heal

Baby I just ran out of band-aids

I don't even know where to start

'Cause you can't bandage the damage

You never really can fix a heart

You must be a miracle worker,

Swearin' up and down,

You can't fix what's been broken, yeah

Please don't get my hopes up, no no

Baby, tell me how could you

Be so cruel?It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids

I don't even know where to start

'Cause you can't bandage the damage

You never really can fix a heart

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids

I don't even know where to start

'Cause you can't bandage the damage

You never really can fix a heart

Oh no no no no

You never really can fix a heart

Oh no no no no

You never really can fix heart

You never really can fix my heart

After she was done singing everyone started clapping and cheering. Rachel ran up to her little sister and hugged her.

"Wow Crystal did you really write that" Mr. Shue said.

"Yea" Crystal said.

"That was amazing" Mr. Shue said.

"Thanks" Crystal said.

"Wow Berry you were right she is better than you" Puck said.

"I told you" Rachel said.

"Crystal, you should join Glee club" Mr. Shue said.

" I don't know I'm in 8th grade" Crystal said.

"Rachel what do you think I should do ?" Crystal asked.

"If you want to join you can but you have to finish your homework and do good in school" Rachel said.

"Yes, thanks Rach" Crystal said.

"Crystal welcome to Glee club" Mr. Shue said.

"Ok guys make Crystal feel welcomed while I go get some music sheets" Mr. Shue said.

"So Rachel why didn't you tell us you have a sister?" Quinn asked.

"I didn't want you to know is that a problem" Rachel snapped.

"How come when I went to your house Crystal wasn't there?" Finn asked.

"She was at the neighbor's house" Rachel said.

"Does anyone have more questions of why Rachel didn't tell you or something that has to do with me ?" Crystal asked.

Everyone raised there hands accept Puck . "Puck, you don't have question to asked Rachel or Crystal ?" Santana asked.

"Nope" Puck said.

"Why- wait Rachel does he know ?" Crystal asked.

"Yes" Rachel said.

"And about my-" Crystal said.

"What are guys talking about" Mercedes asked.

"Yes Crystal, he knows about everything" Rachel said.

"Can someone tell us what are you Berry's talking about?" Santana asked.

"Just tell them Rachel since he already knows" Crystal said pointing at Puck. "I trusted you not to tell anyone Rachel, I don't want to be treated differently like I am in school" Crystal yelled running out of room.

(a/n) that's chapter 5, I'll try to update soon. REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Rachel's POV:

When I saw Crystal I was going to run after her but Puck held me back.

"Give her some space" Puck said.

"Noah you don't know what she does, we to stop her before it happens" Rachel said.

"What are you talking about Rachel?" Finn asked.

"Alright listen Crystal goes to public school and she gets bullied everyday, and she hasn't been the same since we found she has a high learning disability, and now she hasn't eaten in 3days, and I caught her cutting herself yesterday because the bullying in her school, and I think she has a eaten disorder because of it, and we don't find her, she might cut herself or something." Rachel started crying.

Everyone was shocked of what they were hearing.

"We'll look for her in the bathrooms" Quinn, Santana, Brittany said.

Finn, Mike, Artie, and Sam looked outside and in the halls. Mercedes and Tina looked in the auditorium and the parking lot.

Rachel and Puck stood in the choir just incase Crystal or Mr. Shue came. Puck was letting Rachel cry in his chest.

"There going to find her, its going to be ok" Puck said.

Quinn's POV:

I ran to the nearest bathroom and I looked everywhere, she wasn't there.

I ran to another bathroom but it was locked. I banged on the door and I heard something.

"Hello is someone in there ?" Quinn asked.

Quinn heard the water running from the sink in the bathroom.

"Crystal are you in there its me Quinn from Glee, Rachel's not here can you please let me in" Quinn begged.

Then the door opened.

Crystal's POV:

I ran out of the choir room and ran into a bathroom.

I locked the door and threw up the food I ate earlier and I cut my left arm.

Then I ran to the sink, but then I heard a knock on the door.

"Hello is someone in there" someone said.

I turned the sink on to hot water and put my right arm on the water was burning.

"Crystal are you in there its me Quinn from Glee, Rachel's not here can you please let me in" Quinn said. I unlocked the door and let Quinn in.

Quinn's POV:

I walked in the bathroom and saw Crystal sitting on the floor crying.

"Crystal what's wrong, why is your arm bleeding?" Quinn asked.

"Rachel, she makes my life feel like crap" Crystal said.

"Oh, well she makes our lives hell because she has to be a diva with her talent." Quinn said.

"Yea and my arm is bleeding because … I cut myself" Crystal said.

"Crystal its not good to cut yourself" Quinn said.

"I know but life is hard and when life hurts you need the pain to go away" Crystal said.

"Yea but when life is hard you have to show them that you don't care even if it hurts" Quinn said.

"Can I tell you a secret but you cant tell Rachel" Crystal asked.

"Sure" Quinn said.

"I have bulimia" Crystal said.

(a/n) that's chapter 6 please review.


	7. Chapter 7

-1a/n) sorry I havnt updated my labtop was acting up but enjoy.

Chapter 7:

Quinn's POV:

"Can I tell you a secret but you can't tell Rachel" Crystal asked.

"Sure" Quinn said.

"I have bulimia" Crystal said.

"What ?" Quinn was shocked.

"I have bulimia" Crystal repeated. "But you can't tell Rachel because she'll kill me." Crystal begged.

"But you have to tell her, this is serious" Quinn said.

"I can't she'll freak" Crystal said.

"How about we tell her together, is that better then telling her by yourself" Quinn asked.

"No" Crystal yelled.

"Come on Crystal you need to tell her" Quinn said.

"No" Crystal yelled again.

"You tell her or I will" Quinn snapped.

Crystal stood quite. "I'll talk to her about it then I'll tell her" Crystal said.

"Fine but if you don't I'll tell her" Quinn said.

"Now lets go back to Glee" Quinn said.

Crystal nodded.

-back in Glee-

Everyone came back in the accept for Quinn and Crystal.

"Did anyone find her ?" Rachel asked.

"No" the club said.

"Where's Quinn ?" Finn asked.

"I maybe she's still look-" Santana was interrupted by Quinn.

"I found her" Quinn yelled as they entered the choir room.

"Crystal" Rachel yelled running to give her sister a hug.

"Where did you go ?" Rachel asked.

"I ran to the bathroom" Crystal said.

"Let me see your arms" Rachel said.

Crystal didn't move she stood quite staring at the floor.

"Crystal let me see your arms" Rachel whispered to her.

She stood quite until Rachel grabbed her arms pulled up her sleeves. Rachel gasped as she saw the cuts.

"Crystal I told you-" Rachel was interrupted.

"I know you told me not to cut blah blah blah and to write my pain in a song blah blah blah" Crystal said.

"Crystal I'm trying to help you and I can't help you if you keep hurting yourself" Rachel yelled.

"I don't really care anymore because I'm tired of you complaining about your life or that you treat me like I'm 5years old because of my disability, I'm sick and tired of you" Crystal snapped.

Mr. Shue came in the room and heard Rachel and Crystal yelling.

"Hey what's going on here" Mr. Shue yelled.

"Nothing Mr. Shue I'm just having a brief discussion with Crystal" Rachel said.

"Ok everyone take your seats" Mr. Sue said.

(a/n) that's chapter I'll try to update soon. Please review.)


	8. Chapter 8

(a/n) sorry I haven't updated in awhile I had to study to take 6 hour test but I might stop writing this story because of bad reviews. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 8:

Rachel's POV:

When Glee club was over Crystal walked to the car, Rachel followed behind. The drive home was quite, once Rachel pulled into the driveway Crystal walked up to her room and locked the door.

Rachel walked to Crystal's bedroom and started banging on the door.

"Crystal open the door" Rachel yelled.

Crystal didn't say anything.

"Crystal open the damn door" Rachel yelled again.

But Crystal didn't reply.

Rachel quickly grabbed her phone and called someone that might help.

Puck's POV:

I was at home playing Halo Reach when my phone rang.

"Hello" Puck said.

"Noah I need you to come to my house now" Rachel yelled.

"What happened Rachel ?" Puck started getting worried.

"Its Crystal, she locked herself in the room and she's not answering me" Rachel said.

"I'm on my way" Puck said starting the engine to his truck.

"Please hurry Noah" Rachel screamed.

Puck hung up and drove as fast as he can to Rachel's house.

He banged on the front door. Rachel quickly opened the door and Puck ran to Crystal's room.

Puck broke the door open and saw Crystal with a knife in her hand.

Puck quickly ran over to her and took the knife before she could cut herself.

Rachel's POV:

If Noah didn't break the door down, who knows what would've happened.

I locked all the bedrooms and bathrooms in the house, so Noah and I can watch her.

Crystal was sitting in the living room while Noah and I were in the kitchen.

"So what are you going to do now ?" Puck asked.

"What do you mean ?" Rachel questioned.

"With Crystal, she can't be in a room by herself without something happening" Puck said.

"I don't know, I want to help her but she pushes me away" Rachel said.

"Maybe she doesn't want you to help her but someone else like glee club, maybe she wants them to help" Puck said.

"She doesn't even know there names, what make you think she wants their help" Rachel said.

"Who knows maybe they can help but you don't want them to" Puck said.

"Fine I'll see if they can help" Rachel said.

"Its getting late I'll see you tomorrow at school" Puck said walking to the front door.

"No, please stay what if I need you to break down a door or something" Rachel said.

"I don't think you will need me to break down a door" Puck joked.

"Please Noah I want you to stay" Rachel begged.

"You want me" Puck joked.

"Not like that Noah or a least not yet" Rachel smiled.

"So you do want me but not right now" Puck said.

"Yes" Rachel said.

" Alright" Puck said.

We walked over to the living room and saw Crystal sleeping on the couch.

Puck put a blanket over her, then walked upstairs to Rachel's room.

Puck's POV:

I walked into Rachel's room and saw in shorty shorts and a tank top.

"Umm Rach am I going to sleep with you or in a different room because the doors are locked ?" Puck asked but he really hoped that he can sleep with Rachel.

"Oh, I the keys are near my lab top" Rachel said pointing where her lab top is.

"Damn it" Puck whispered.

"What" Rachel asked.

"You said you wanted me but you don't want me to stay" Puck said.

"Fine come on" Rachel motion Puck to come on her bed.

"Thank you" Puck said.

Puck rapped his arms around Rachel and they stood like that for the rest of the night.

(a/n) hope you enjoyed let me know if I should stop writing. REVIEW.


	9. Chapter 9

(a/n) sorry I haven't updated in like forever, a lot of stuff is going on but since I have no school today I decided to update. Enjoy.

Chapter 9:

Rachel's POV:

I woke up the next day and felt someone's arms around me. I turned around to find Noah next to me, I smile and kissed him on the cheek.

He started waking up. "Good morning Noah" Rachel said smiling.

"Morning Rach" Noah said.

Rachel looked at the time and saw it was 11:30.

"ohh crap Noah its 11:30, we missed 4periods of school" Rachel said in shock.

"relax babe we can still reach the last few periods and make it in time for Glee" Noah said calmly.

"Noah don't call me babe and second get dressed I'll go check up on Crystal." Rachel said.

Puck's POV:

I woke to find Rachel staring at me, I looked at her "Damn she's hot" I thought.

"Good morning Noah" she said. I looked at her lips, I just want to kiss her.

"Morning Rach" I said, if you haven't figured out I like Rachel a lot but I wouldn't want thing to be awkward between us.

She told me that we were late to school, but I couldn't give a damn about school.

"Maybe I'll just her out in the auditorium later" I thought.

Rachel's POV:

I went downstairs to check on Crystal, she was still sleeping on the couch. I walked over to her and woke her up.

"Good Morning Crystal" I said.

"Morning Rach" she said.

I looked at the time it was 11:35 now there's really no point in taking her to school for just 2hours.

"Crystal I'm going to make a deal with you" Rachel said.

"what is it?" she asked.

"I'll take you to school with me today and you can stay with Mr. Shue the Glee coach or stay with the guidance counselor at my school until Glee starts" Rachel said.

"Ok, thanks Rach" she said smiling.

"Your welcome" and with that we all got dressed, ate some cereal included Crystal and got in Noah's truck and drove to school.

When we walked inside, the halls were empty because everyone was in class so I took Crystal to Mr. Shue's office.

"Mr. Shue can Crystal stay with you until Glee" Rachel asked.

"Sure Rachel" he said.

"Thank you" I said. He gave a kind smile then I left to my locker to find someone waiting for me.

(a/n) that's chapter 9 please review I'll try to update as soon as I can and the songs from the other chapter are Skyscraper and Fix a Heart by Demi Lovato.


End file.
